


A Fine Day on Geonosis

by MMPRPink



Series: Galaxy-38: The Rise and Fall of Ahsoka Tano and Katooni [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 101 on How To Push Ahsoka's Patience, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Galaxy-38, Poor Ahsoka, The Clones are a bad influence, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMPRPink/pseuds/MMPRPink
Summary: The crucial operation: Landing at Point Rain is underway, yet that doesn't stop playful banter between a Master and her Padawan.





	A Fine Day on Geonosis

**Author's Note:**

> After some thinking, I have decided to make Galaxy-38 a series, but since I'm primarily focusing on the content for Galaxy-1, the updates for this are going to be sporadic.
> 
> We focus on a little snippet of Landing at Point Rain. I have rated this T due to small jokes in this that young minds might not understand. I'm just trying to make the interactions between Ahsoka and Katooni slightly different to how Ahsoka interacts with Anakin.
> 
> Enjoy!

_"No matter how serious life gets,_

_you still gotta have that one person you can be completely stupid with."_

\- Unknown

* * *

Legend:

_ Italics/Underline: Time, Scene & Year Change _

_Italics: Thoughts_

* * *

_ Year: 21 BBY _

Canon: _Landing at Point Rain; Star Wars - The Clone Wars_

( _Scene: High Wall, Battlefield, Geonosis, Outer Rim, Galaxy-38_ )

After a detailed debriefing explaining the execution of Landing at Point Rain, in order to beat back the Separatists controlling this planet, which is heavily defended since the Droid Weapons Factory is operational. It is that very factory that the Jedi, with their battalions, have to destroy, putting a severe dent into their enemy's production line of droids and Force knows what other projects in there. Eighteen-year-old Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano and her Padawan Katooni, now fifteen, along with their squad from The 332nd Battalion that survived after being shot down; the Geonosians were not holding back in their aerial bombardment. Memories of The First Battle of Geonosis flooded Ahsoka's mind, she was still a Padawan to Knight Skywalker and it wasn't long after that battle he deemed her ready for the Jedi Knight Trials. It was also when she ' _disappeared_ ' after her knighting, to find Kaeden Larte, who originally lived on Raada, and secretly got married. Kaeden is currently learning to be a mechanic, she's part of a guild and will soon be looking for work to get experience, Ahsoka promised her she will be able to help her with that; however, being the wife, Kaeden constantly worries that she won't be coming home from her campaigns, but Ahsoka proves her wrong time after time, even if she is banged up or whatnot. On the hour of The Clone Wars, Ahsoka asked if she can have command of The 332nd, she had a feeling that she would get on well with Captain Slip (CT-4056), her men were quick to warm up to her and show their loyalty, not-so-subtly shown by the way they paint their armour. Slip stands out because on his helmet, are the Jaig Eyes, Anakin's Captain: Rex (CT-7567) has them too, both of them must have been very brave and fought with honour, the rest of the battalion have their helmets painted with her facial markings, that many mistake for war paint until the enemy sees their General in person. Anakin often teases her that she has a layer of narcissism, which she constantly denies, it was her battalion's choice to use her facial markings. The squadron she leads with him are known as Akul Squadron and they don't joke around with the name Akul, because it is certainly fitting. They are efficient, fierce, hardy and brave, relentless even, the team will follow their General anywhere, even into Sith Hell, they even have droid count matching that of The 501st Legion; there's always competitions and bets between the battalions, friendly rivalry. Ahsoka may not say it often, but she is proud of Katooni, it's been a year and the Tholothian has learned to keep up with her and hold her own. The Jedi Knight didn't want a Padawan before, gave the excuse a learner would slow her down, but that wasn't true, Ahsoka doubted her abilities to mentor the next generation, especially at seventeen, she was knighted a few weeks before The Clone Wars officially broke out. Many of the other Jedi think she is not fit to take on a Padawan, her own tutelage was under Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and he was an unconventional teacher and some believed he passed on some non-traditional skills to her. Herself and her former Master often found themselves butting heads with traditional Jedi, so don't get her started on numerous arguments they had with the High Jedi Council. Master Mace Windu and Saesee Tiin neither liked her or Anakin. She even had to fight for her place amongst the Order because she was considered ' _too old_ ', new recruits are taken in at three years old, she wasn't brought in at that age; Anakin, working with Master Shaak Ti and Plo Koon, they found her at eight years old. That's a story for another time.

Bringing herself back to the present, Ahsoka led her squadron through the canyon, they have to meet up with Anakin and Obi-wan, the timing cannot be off, this was the quickest path. The group suddenly skidded to a halt when their path was blocked off by a huge wall, mounted with blasters built into it and a platoon of droids and super battle droids patrolling it. It didn't take the droids long to spot them, the heavy blasters began firing, as well as the droids from above. Ahsoka unsheathed her lightsaber and shoto and Katooni did the same, revealing the blue blade, the Clones began to fire back, but the droids managed to kill two of their men and the group took cover behind some boulders. Captain Slip unholstered his pair of DC-17 Blaster Pistols, he used to carry a DC-15S, but after doing some shooting rounds with Rex, the 501st Captain noted he was also ambidextrous, then convinced him to try his dual pistols. It felt right, he owes the fellow Captain of The Boys in Blue, a drink at Seventy-nines now. Ahsoka was busy looking over the boulder, assessing the situation and the best course of action to take down the wall, that was until Katooni said something snarky to her, which is really bad timing all things considered.

"Well, isn't this a fine mess you got us into." She literally had to yell over the blaster fire, but Ahsoka heard her unmistakable snarky tone. Captain Slip paid no attention and just kept firing, but he couldn't help but overhear their conversation too. Ahsoka turned to Katooni.

"Me!? What are you talking about?" She countered, "You're the one who was supposed to study the schematics!",

"I did!" Katooni shouted, "Remember when I told you about the giant wall? But you were all:" Then Katooni changed her voice to mimic her Master, the best she could, but accurate as she could get. "Oh don't worry Kitty Kat, we won't be going anywhere near that thing!" She went back to her normal voice nearing the end of that statement. Slip was trying hard not to laugh, it's inappropriate in the middle of battle, but it shakes off the possibility of dying. The Captain enjoys the dynamics between his General and Commander, he's still trying to comprehend how the General has not lost her sanity. He then looked at the heavy blaster turrets, knowing they were going to cause some trouble and ARC Trooper Bomber (CT/ARC-1629) carried the explosives, enough to send the wall crumbling, but they need to lessen the blaster fire. He saw Deadshot (CT-9350) on the other side, firing his DC-17m in its sniper configuration, he also carried attachments for the anti-armour, which should prove useful. Slip began calling out to Deadshot.

"DEADSHOT! Use the anti-armour and focus your fire on the blaster turrets!" Deadshot isn't much of a talker, but he gave his Captain the nod. Deadshot went back to firing, after reconfiguring his blaster before anyone could blink, but Ahsoka and Katooni were still engaged in a conversation of snippiness and snark.

"Katooni! Push my patience any further, I will shove my lightsaber up your shebs!" Her Master growled and unfortunately, her Padawan used that chance to twist it around. Ahsoka walked into that one and Padawan Katooni feigned horror, clutching her chest where her heart is. She may be young, but she's not stupid and has also gotten lessons on the language of Mandalore: Mando'a thanks to Slip and his men. Katooni also sees the double meaning, her Master's battalion are such bad influences because of the things they talk about. Master Tano would kill her and her men.

"Gosh Stripes! How highly inappropriate of you! I never thought you were into such endeavours." If they weren't on the battlefield and this conversation was on _The Hunter_ or even in the barracks on Coruscant, Ahsoka would have laughed it off; if it weren't for the many times she and Kaeden engaged in sexual activity, the thoughts of it running through her head. Slip was holding back his laughter, seeing his General's blue stripes on her lekku darken to almost dark-blue or navy, while she choked on air. If his General is blushing, or the Togruta's definition of blushing, he knows she has certainly had sex. After five minutes of getting herself back together, Force give her patience in not killing Katooni and sending her flying at the wall. Why did Grand Master Yoda assign this Tholothian to her again? Ahsoka back answered.

"Just get ready to climb, Kitty Kat!" She said, pointing at the cliff face they can use to flank the droids. Hearing her nickname, Katooni just rolled her eyes, she is slowly warming up to it, but she prefers Snarks; Kitty Kat is almost too playful for her liking. The two Jedi sprinted to the other side, meeting Bomber who had the explosives at the ready and he packed enough to bring the wall down. Both Ahsoka and Katooni fitted the carriers to their backs, as Bomber placed the bombs into them, while General Tano gave her orders. "While myself and Katooni plant the bombs, keep the tinnies off of us and be ready to move when that wall comes down." Captain Slip, Sergeant Edge (CT-11-7387), Bomber, Deadshot and the rest of Akul Squadron nodded at the orders given. Running to the cliff face, Ahsoka and Katooni took out their grappling hooks and fired, by pure luck, the hooks lodged themselves into stones that were jutting out; confident they were stable enough to hold their weight, the Master and Padawan Learner began scaling the cliff.

It took three minutes to scale the cliff, reaching the top and flanking the droids, half of the patrol turned to fire on them, already seeing the two. Ahsoka unclipped her dual sabres, a standard lightsaber with a green blade and a shoto that was yellow-green and Katooni took out her own, a blue blade igniting from the hilt. The duo began to block and deflect the blaster bolts that came at them, this is while the other half of the droid patrol continued to rain fire down on their Clone squadron. As usual, Ahsoka likes making a game of 'W _ho Destroyed The Most Droids_ ', it was a similar thing Anakin did with her when they teamed up.

"How many did you destroy Snarks?" She asked her, deflecting another bolt, bringing it back on a super battle droid.

"Twenty-five!" Answered Katooni, seemingly proud of that figure.

"Ha! You're falling behind!" Teased Ahsoka, as she leapt down, followed by her Padawan. She managed to sneak a glance as returning fire from her men began to focus on the droids shooting her and her Apprentice. That must have been Slip's call, sometimes, he reminds her of Rex and the two Captains get on quite well. Once the droids were dealt with, the squad below focused on the heavy turrets, while she and Katooni looked for a hatch or some kind of opening to plant the bombs. Bomber is going to love this explosion very much, Ahsoka had a feeling the amount of bombs they carried is enough to take down quite a few tanks. That reminded her, her battalion is due another batch of explosives once they return to Coruscant for a break and resupply, plus refuel and she will have to carry out a triple check on the demolition and explosives category. Bomber is known for taking… things that explode. She swears her battalion is almost as crazy as The 501st, Obi-wan's 212th Attack Battalion are the only normal ones or at least sane. Shortly, Katooni found an opening they could put the bombs into, only to be met by a Droideka, then another appeared on Ahsoka's side; they are the most annoying droids to deal with because of their built-in shields that can block both blasters and lightsaber strikes; they are only second behind Commando Droids and Magna Guards.

"Destroyers!" She yelled out, alerting her Master. Ahsoka jumped into position as Katooni backflipped over her, the two holding their ground, keeping back to back as they deflected the plasma bolts, but doing little damage to the droids. With the way things are going, they're sitting ducks, that was until the Jedi Commander saw Slip sneak towards the droid she was facing, DC-17s raised, walking right through the Droideka's shield with a calmness that almost freaked Katooni out and letting loose a single laser right into its head. Now that one droid was down, Ahsoka made a quick leap through the shield, reactivating her lightsaber, slicing through the second Droideka. Standing up, the same hatch opened again, revealing a battle droid with a yellow marking on its head, signifying this droid is the Commander. Katooni can't understand how this droid can even be a Commander if their programming can make them sort of stupid or incredibly sarcastic. Ahsoka slung the backpack off her shoulder after switching on the bombs, telling the droid:

"Here, catch!" The confused droid caught the backpack, then the General made a small hand gesture to push the droid back down inside the wall, as Katooni threw her backpack in as well. Ahsoka turned to Captain Slip, who was unsure of how they would get down without killing themselves or getting blown up, but then he forgot he was with two Jetiise and they are known famously for utilising one thing, other than lightsabers. One thought rushed through his mind and his face paled underneath his helmet. He was sure if his face went any paler, it is probably matching his armour if he were a Shiny.

 _"Oh kriff!"_ ,

"Up, up and away Captain!" Katooni said to him, way too happily than he would have liked; her tone made him uncomfortable. Ahsoka Force lifted him into the air, Slip began to struggle, not used to being held by the Force and throwing him over the wall, as his General and Commander jumped off too. They angled their bodies to increase their falling speed and falling in front of him, having far too much fun with the free fall itself. Slip on the other hand was looking less gracious, his screams filling the air, seeing his squad looking up with confusion or amusement, he knew Jester (CT-4984) was not going to let him live this down nor Edge, Hacker (CT-20-2156), Stab (CT-24-3103), Lucky (CT-7777) and even Flash (CT-22-8190); Deadhsot is probably rolling his eyes, but his screams were dampened over the loud explosion of the wall above them. Ahsoka and Katooni used the Force to soften their landing, then catching Slip, gently dropping him, front first and raised their arms, using their combined Force abilities to prevent the rubble from crushing them. Once the dust died down, the rubble settling, the wall was obliterated. Captain Slip picked himself up, silently asking himself why did he get stuck with the former Padawan of General Skywalker? General Tano is just as reckless and crazy as him! Slip glared at his General through his visor, Ahsoka knew he was less than impressed, seeing that he was brushing off the dust from his plastoid armour and kama.

"Next time General, just tell me to jump." He grumbled,

"Now where's the fun in that?" She grinned, even baring her canines, making her trusty and loyal Captain roll his eyes. Despite her antics and crazy, reckless, outlandish plans, he'd still follow her. "Come on, we can't keep Obi-wan and Anakin waiting." But then Katooni decided to butt in, going back to the joke she made prior to destroying the wall.

"Still not having thoughts of shoving a lightsaber up my shebs, Stripes? Will it be the long sabre or the short one?" There was a twinkle in her eye that she was looking for trouble or just to rile General Tano up, which she has done many times in the year that has come and go. Katooni is far too smart for her age and Tano thought she is far too young in making such inappropriate jokes, which she only laughs with the men about or with Kaeden, Anakin and Padmé. This is adult stuff! She's fifteen for Force sake! Katooni is only a baby, no one should corrupt her! Her mind shouldn't be corrupt!

"Force. Give. Me. Patience!" She gritted through her teeth, punctuating each word, trying hard to not literally growl at her Padawan Learner or Force Choking her, which is a bad idea, and hearing her squadron laugh behind her; already seeing the double meaning, as they began to make the trek to the rendezvous point.

_Fin_

* * *

Manod'a Translations:

Shebs: Ass/Backside

Jetiise: Jedi (plural)

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now. Hope it was a good laugh, because humour is not my strongest point in writing, I'm always a serious writer. As I said before, updates for this new series will be more sporadic than the other. It just depends on my creativity and if I can come up with something original than just rehashing the entire Clone Wars, just with roles swapped.
> 
> Catch ya on the flip side!


End file.
